<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eclipses and Sirens by aureumie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000614">Eclipses and Sirens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureumie/pseuds/aureumie'>aureumie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hogwarts' Tea &amp; Cookies [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged Up, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Astronomy Professor Kim Taehyung | V, Epiphany, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Flirting, Gryffindor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Hufflepuff Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Kim Seokjin | Jin is So Done, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Good Hyung, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, M/M, Magizoologist Jeon Jungkook, Professors, Slytherin Kim Taehyung | V, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureumie/pseuds/aureumie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"How are things with you and Taehyung?" </p><p>Jungkook can't help but blush. He always does when people ask about their relationship.</p><p>Or</p><p>Boyfriends Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook visit their eldest hyung, Seokjin and a few of Jungkook's insecurities are brought to light.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hogwarts' Tea &amp; Cookies [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Best of The Best</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eclipses and Sirens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's been forever ohmygod (;_;) i'm so sorry but i hope this chapter makes up for my long absence. A few days back I actually injured my left eye so writing was difficult, but I'm okay now! Not to worry!</p><p>So this time around, we have the eldest hyung. Are you all excited to see what's in store with our Seokjinnie? uwu</p><p>Hope you like it!</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own BTS, Harry Potter nor the franchise. The characters and plot in the story are purely fan-made and fictional and is in no relation to the actual storyline of Harry Potter. Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"An invitation?" Jungkook blinks, looking up from his tank of soil where one of Hogwarts' most dangerous plant lays rooted inside— the <a href="https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Venomous_Tentacula">Venomous Tentacula</a> is a plant used for student research in Herbology classes, taught and handled mostly by sixth and seventh years. It's a green, spikey, toothsome magical plant with a giant eyeless head with fangs though the shape of its mouth tends to vary, along with many leaves surrounding it, with mobile vines that try to grab onto supposed prey. </p><p>Jungkook had been tending to the new plant for the past few days, making sure it's grown enough to be of adequate size to bring into the Herbology class greenhouses. Considering the younger male's knack for the dangerous and deadly, it's no surprise how Jungkook instinctively volunteers to tend to the venomous plant, free of charge.</p><p>The plant's mobile appendage-like vines creep out of the tank edges, wrapping around Jungkook's forearms, which had been covered with thick gloves that had been magically charmed to withstand the plant's poison. Jungkook's also wearing a leather apron and some specially charmed goggles and face mask— you can never be too sure.</p><p>"From Seokjin-hyung." Taehyung says, taking a step back to be at a safer distance as he observes the young Magizoologist tend to the plant expertly without further provoking it. The elder has his head peeking out from Jungkook's window, preferring to observe the younger male work from the safety of being indoors.</p><p>Jungkook hums, tugging one arm free to reach over to a bucket of <a href="https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Chizpurfle">Chizpurfles</a>, small parasite-like insects that are attracted to magic, it's the plant's preferred diet.</p><p>The young Magizoologist tilts the bucket into the tank and observes the way the vines nonchalantly pull free from his limbs to gather the little insects hungrily. While the plant's distracted, Jungkook begins to snip a few dead leaves here and there—</p><p>"I still don't understand why you're willing to tend to... <em>that</em>." Taehyung makes a face, eyes suspiciously eyeing the dangerous-looking plant busy munching on the insects.</p><p>Jungkook stifles a laugh, so as to not alert the plant suddenly, "Well, there's nobody else who would— Professor Sprout is on sick leave for a while— had a nasty dose of Poison Ivy while tending to the greenhouses, so I thought I'd help her out while she's gone, she <em>is</em> my former Head of House after all."</p><p>Taehyung purses his lips to control a fond smile just itching to break out. Professor Sprout has always been Hogwarts' more hospitable and welcoming teachers and the Hufflepuffs absolutely adore her as their Head of House. Like a mother to her own little hatchlings, it's no wonder Jungkook's very much quick to lend a helping hand to his former mentor.</p><p>"So, what do you say, babe? We haven't seen Seokjin-hyung in a while and we both know he'll throw a fit if we ignore his invitation." Taehyung waves the letter in his hand.</p><p>Jungkook giggles, "Not to mention how he <em>personally</em> sent one to you— definitely not something he'd readily do himself." He shrugs, grinning back at his boyfriend. "I guess we should go, right, hyung?"</p><p>Taehyung smiles, "Not like we have much of a choice to begin with. Well then, I'll let him know—" He opens the letter and takes out the nice-smelling, exquisitely made parchment. The page fades from an intricate design of a floral crown to the words of the elder, inviting them to his hotel— <em>The Epiphany</em>— for it's grand opening celebration. Taehyung reaches for his wand and taps the invitation cover once. The words fade like flowing smoke and a new set of words magically appear onto the parchment reading:</p><p>
  <em>Much gratitude for returning the invitation. We will be expecting you tonight for the celebration. Cheers!</em>
</p><p>A pair of champagne glasses magically drawn on the parchment clink their rims together after the words fully show. Taehyung grins at the extravagant detail— nothing screams louder than Kim Seokjin than this flamboyant letter.</p><p>"If this is an invitation to an opening—" Jungkook pauses as he tries to tug his gloved arm free from the plant's creeping tendrils affectionately begging for attention from the Magizoologist, "—does that mean we have to dress for the occasion?"</p><p>Taehyung blinks and groans, throwing his head back. "I suppose so."</p><p>"Hyung," Jungkook chuckles, "I don't think I have any decent, fancy robes fit for Seokjin-hyung's dress code."</p><p>"Well, we should go shopping then—"</p><p>"But, <em>hyung</em>—" Jungkook pouts, hating the thought of having to spend some money over clothes when he could be using it for his research or for getting materials for his creatures. Taehyung shakes his head with a fond smile at the younger male.</p><p>"If it's money you're worried about, I can pay for your clothes."</p><p>"That is an absolute no, Kim Taehyung." Jungkook huffs, placing his hands on his hips and the plant beside him almost does the same with its long and dangerous appendages, mimicking the Magizoologist. Taehyung stifles a laugh at the scene.</p><p>"Why not?" The elder shrugs.</p><p>"Because I don't want you spending your money on me."</p><p>"Baby, you're my<em> boyfriend</em>— it's all right for me to spend my money on you." Taehyung replies. "You're worth it."</p><p>Jungkook wills his cheeks to control themselves and the urge to blush. He pouts, firm on his decision. "You're not buying me robes. I'll— I'll find something to wear."</p><p>"Or," Taehyung crosses his arms, a playful glint in his eyes, "We can always just ask Seokjin-hyung to lend us some—"</p><p>"He'll kill us before we even get to finish asking him." Jungkook shudders at the thought.</p><p>Taehyung laughs and beckons the younger male with a hand. Jungkook blinks, taking off his gloves and putting them aside before reaching for the box of gardening tools that was put aside for him to tend to the plant. He heads back inside his home, greeted by the sight of Taehyung leaning against his work table.</p><p>Jungkook giggles, causing the elder to raise an eyebrow up curiously, "It's not so bad to come back home to a view like this once in a while."</p><p>Taehyung grins before pushing himself off the table, walking towards the younger male who silently and knowingly reaches out his hands, placing them over Taehyung's own and allowing himself to be tugged into the elder's warm embrace.</p><p>Jungkook's airy giggles making Taehyung let out soft chuckles, "Tell me how I got so lucky to have you."</p><p>"Mhm, I can say the same thing, hyung." Jungkook hums, leaning his head onto Taehyung's shoulder, savoring the scent of Hogwarts' old classrooms and morning dews that clung to the elder's robes. </p><p>Taehyung presses a kiss onto Jungkook's cheek, "So lucky to have you—" He says, "Which is why it's only fitting that I give you everything that I am able to."</p><p>"<em>Hyung</em>—"</p><p>"It's just clothes, Jungkookie." Taehyung pulls back and brings a finger to bop at his nose. "What's a few galleons gonna matter to me when I'm going to see my beautiful boyfriend looking dashing and handsome?"</p><p>Jungkook pouts, doe eyes playfully shining back at the elder, there's an emotion that passes through them briefly and Taehyung barely catches it, "You mean I'm not already dashing and handsome?"</p><p>"You know that's not what I meant, stop trying to change the topic." Taehyung reaches back to pinch at his hip causing Jungkook to let out a squeak of surprise. "Humor me, love. We can go shop for our clothes now."</p><p>Jungkook flinches and looks up through his lashes, "Now? Can't it wait? I have to feed the Bowtruckles and—"</p><p>Taehyung's face is passive and Jungkook pouts, deciding to relent this time around since he's getting free clothes in the process.</p><p>"Fine. We can go shop for clothes now." Jungkook gets a loud kiss on his cheek before the elder begins to nuzzle along his jawline, causing him to giggle. "Stop it, hyung— you're like a giant dog—"</p><p>"Rude." Taehyung nips at his cheek and Jungkook whines.</p><p>"You're about as clingy as a Venomous Tentacula now." Jungkook huffs and just as Taehyung was about to retort, both hear gentle tapping noises from the window nearby. They turn their heads and sees one of the plant's wriggling branches waving at them causing both wizards to break out in laughter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later that day, the two head out onto the city where some magic shops were sneakily kept hidden among the modern high-rise buildings and stores around the area. Taehyung and Jungkook held their hands together, still in their robes which were magically enchanted to seem like average clothes to the muggle eye.</p><p>"I'm thinking we should go for matching suits, what do you think?" Taehyung hums, smiling to the younger male by his side as they wait to cross the street along with other muggles. </p><p>"What do you have in mind?" Jungkook listens, tilting his head a little but enough to get Taehyung grinning that cute box-like grin of his— still so warm and so friendly like the first time they'd met.</p><p>"How about classic neutral-inspired colors? I think an antique-rose blazer would go well with you, would make your black hair stand out more—"</p><p>Jungkook nervously reaches for his messy locks, "Wh-Why would I want my hair to stand out?"</p><p>"Oh darling," Taehyung huffs, reaching over to tilt his head towards his direction, ignoring a few stares from rude onlookers nearby, "Your hair is perfect. You remind me of that princess in one of the muggle fairy tale stories we used to discuss in class— Um— who was it? Some kind of season—"</p><p>"You mean, <em>Snow white</em>."</p><p>The two blink at each other, already missing the sudden traffic light change and letting the muggles around them shift around to cross the road. But they stood rooted to where they were and gradually turn their heads to the sound of the new voice that had interrupted them.</p><p>A tall, broad-shouldered young man with perfectly white-gold hair stood there, dressed in a black button-up and tight jeans, accentuating his god-like body; but that wasn't what was rendering the two wizards speechless.</p><p>It was the sight of so many shopping bags floating behind him, still seemingly ignored by the muggles around them (presumably the same kind of charm or spell that works on their clothes). Taehyung offers the elder a nervous smile.</p><p>"I see you've been busy shopping, hyung."</p><p>"I see you haven't." Kim Seokjin retorts, arms crossed as he quirks an eyebrow up and offers the two an almost peaceful smile. "It's been a while."</p><p>"Seokjinnie-hyung," Jungkook sighs, turning to fully face the elder. "Why— Where did you— I mean—"</p><p>His eyes dart at the bags behind the elder once more. There were a lot of bags for <em>one</em> person.</p><p>"What? Haven't you seen shopping bags before?" Seokjin chides, "And it's rude to ogle like that, Jungkook." </p><p>Jungkook blinks as the elder is suddenly right in front of him, finger under his chin to smoothly close his mouth. He hadn't even realized his mouth was partly open. Jungkook pouts, mentally cursing how Seokjin had gotten him again.</p><p>Kim Seokjin had always been like that—</p><p>Captivating. Smooth. Beautiful. Impeccable. Graceful. Confident.</p><p>Kim Seokjin, the eldest of their circle of friends, was a quarter-<a href="https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Veela">Veela</a> but even that was enough to give him a certain glow, a certain air that's enough to turn heads and leave people breathless. Also, he was a former Gryffindor in Hogwarts which many were surprised to hear considering how— dainty— he seemed but appearances can always be deceiving and Seokjin was such a case.</p><p>Always keeping people guessing, wondering, curious—</p><p>Because behind the pretty face and perfectly sculpted body was a young man with the nerve and daring personality symbolic of a Gryffindor. Never once shying away from judgment or others' opinions. Seokjin was like a beautiful ornate shield for the younger males, their reliable hyung that would always stand by their side courageously and with surprising poise.</p><p>He had brought back grace, poise and patience to the stereotypical short-tempered Gryffindor House. That alone made him an iconic graduate of the school.</p><p>"What brings you around here, hyung?" Taehyung asks, intertwining his fingers with Jungkook's again. Seokjin chances a glance at their hands linking before smiling back at the younger males.</p><p>"I've been shopping for the party." His eyes crinkle happily. "Which you two so kindly decided to attend, thank heavens."</p><p>"We wouldn't miss it at all, hyung." Jungkook offers the elder a polite smile. Seokjin returns it with blinding beauty.</p><p>"Thank you, Jungkook." Seokjin says, "It isn't everyday one of us opens a hotel in central London, after all."</p><p>After graduating from Hogwarts, Seokjin actually found himself in the busy life of London, choosing to live among the muggles and offering a safe haven for wizards blending into muggle society. His attention to detail and to others' needs have always been one of his strong points so it was quite easy for him to fall into the business of catering to fellow wizards and offering them a place to rest and to be surrounded by people of their kind in a city of normalcy.</p><p>Hence why he's built the extravagant, high-end hotel called <em>The Epiphany</em>— a word which meant a sudden manifestation of something divine or of striking similarity— because that's exactly who Kim Seokjin is. </p><p>He wants poeple to realize, to discover and to grasp only what was the best and the most beautiful in life— even for just a moment.</p><p>"Why are you the one doing the shopping? Shouldn't you have assistants for that sort of work?" Taehyung inquires curiously, eyeing the train of bags floating behind him.</p><p>Seokjin laughs, "My dear Taehyung, you're so naive. You know I would never let other people do what I, alone, am capable of doing." He waves a hand nonchalantly, "Besides, it's an important event for me, I want to be as hands on in every minute detail as much as I can."</p><p>"Still the same, aren't you, hyung?" Jungkook sighs, shaking his head.</p><p>Seokjin's honey eyes glance back at him and Jungkook always feels deeply moved and nervous whenever he's being gazed at by the elder. After all, Jungkook is the kind of boy that often has his head down, choosing to look at what was from the earth rather than at whatever divinity was above him. Seokjin gave him that kind of vibe— a special being, almost god-like— and Jungkook was anything but special.</p><p>"I can say the same to you as well, Jungkook." Seokjin reaches over and casually pushes a few tangled strands of his black hair away, tucking them gently behind his ear. "You've grown quite a bit since the last time I saw you— and finally, some more fat and color in your cheeks."</p><p>Jungkook blushes. "H-Hyung!" Beside him, Taehyung guffaws.</p><p>"It's true, you were almost skin and bones when I was in my seventh year in Hogwarts. I was worried you were going to disappear on me one day." Seokjin shakes his head, ridding the memory in his mind. "It's nice to see your boyfriend has been very active in tending to your needs."</p><p>"Don't make it sound like I'm a spoiled brat, hyung." Jungkook pouts. Seokjin smirks, poking the tip of his nose playfully.</p><p>"You're dating, Jungkook." He says, walking past the two to lead them across the road, his floating bags trailing behind them in an orderly fashion. "Spoiling each other comes with it."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure we can have a look at your hotel even before the party?" Jungkook asks, walking behind the elder as they make their way to some kind of muggle park. He didn't exactly know where Seokjin's hotel was and judging by Taehyung's blank and confused look by his side, he guesses his boyfriend doesn't either.</p><p>"Of course." Seokjin says, smiling back at the younger males. "You two are always welcome."</p><p>They arrive at the end of the park, where a few antique and abandoned furniture had been left behind, seemingly as trash.</p><p>"Hyung? What are we here for?" Taehyung asks, looking around the area around them with traces of broken furniture here and there.</p><p>"We're here as a shortcut." Seokjin smirks, beckoning the two over to where an <a href="https://pm1.narvii.com/6833/d2a94ac51a7d5f399d2f0f283b556410f611e701v2_hq.jpg">antique glass case</a> lay on the ground, almost resembling a shape of a lantern, with an almost dried up, preserved flower sitting inside it. The two younger wizards look at it, confused.</p><p>"This is—?" Taehyung looks at the elder with a hopeful expression.</p><p>Seokjin huffs, rolling his eyes playfully, "Oh my word," He shakes his head, "Have you two not heard of a portkey before?"</p><p>The thought suddenly dawns on their expressions.</p><p>"A portkey? <em>This</em> is your portkey?" Taehyung gasps, pointing at the glass case that lay in the middle as they surround it. "Why this?"</p><p>Seokjin just offers the two a small smile. "Come on, go ahead and touch it— be careful, though—"</p><p>Jungkook turns to look at Taehyung who returns his gaze for a second before they bend down and gently touch a part of the glass case. They wait till Seokjin does the same and suddenly, they feel as if they were being warped away, their bodies twisting, their surroundings morphing into streams and streams of blurred colors and shapes— it was dizzying and uncomfortable and they could feel their hearts almost fall to their stomachs and their entire bodies stretch at the travel—</p><p>Then, as quickly as it was disconcerting, their feet land back on solid ground and Jungkook looks up to see a large luxurious and grand entrance. Before them was a mass expanse of land with a straight road heading towards a grand castle-like structure. On either side of the path were floating round orbs illuminating the way. Jungkook and Taehyung ogle at the sight before them— they were expecting an extravagant hotel, yes, because it's Kim Seokjin but not <em>this</em> kind of extravagance. This was just plain overkill and definitely out of this world.</p><p>But what more could you possibly expect from a wizard with Veela blood running through his veins?</p><p>"Hyung, this is seriously too much." Taehyung mutters under his breath but Seokjin whips his head back and frowns.</p><p>"No it isn't," Seokjin huffs and his eyes scan the area, "In fact, I think it needs more lanterns."</p><p>Both Taehyung and Jungkook look at each other before stifling their laughs.</p><p>Moments later, they arrive at the entrance of the hotel where they can already see glimpses of the decor from the outside. Jungkook gulps as he sees little floating shards of glass crystals lining the walls like curtains and in the center of the lobby area was an abstract center-piece that's about the size of a fully grown Acromantula. </p><p>"I didn't think we'd be able to get past those blinding lights outside—"</p><p>"<em>Lanterns</em>, Taehyung. Know your words." Seokjin huffs, hands on his hips as he eyes his juniors once, his lips quirking slightly. "I don't suppose you two had any time to dress up for tonight."</p><p>"What's wrong with our clothes?" Taehyung looks at his and Jungkook's robes— he was wearing his typical Astronomy professor robe and suit with a few marks of dust from moving around old telescopes and wares while Jungkook sported an even dirtier set of robes finely garnished with a few muddy patches and few spikes from Mother Nature's embrace.</p><p>Seokjin shakes his head, "No, no— absolutely <em>not</em>— you two are getting bathed and changed right this instant."</p><p>Jungkook blushed, ducking his head, "Hyung, we're not kids anymore—"</p><p>"You're younger than me and you're covered in dirt, Jungkook. To me, you will always be a brat—"</p><p>"<em>Hey</em>!" Jungkook gasps indignantly.</p><p>"—but you will always be my cute, adorable brat and I, being your most loved and doting hyung, will gladly help both of you look the best you've ever been."</p><p>"It's not like we're going to stay long," Taehyung intervenes before they get whisked away by Seokjin's employees. "Just a friendly visit and also— we already had plans tonight—"</p><p>"Tonight?" Seokjin raises an eyebrow curiously. "And what may that be?"</p><p>"Just," Taehyung shrugs, "You know, shopping— I have to get Jungkookie some clothes for your party and I was thinking we could maybe match our suits together."</p><p>Seokjin's eyes widen and a strange flicker passes through it. He gives them a smile.</p><p>"Taehyung," He says and his voice is oddly serious.</p><p>The younger male flinches in his place. "Y-Yeah?"</p><p>Just then, Seokjin places both hands onto Taehyung's shoulders and grins, eyes becoming wide and almost changing color— his eyes are changing color! Is that a Veela trait?</p><p>"H-Hyung?" Jungkook croaks but Seokjin is out of it.</p><p>"That is a <em>wonderful</em> idea!" Seokjin gasps, "Oh, you two would look absolutely stunning together and I have the perfect solution! The perfect combination—"</p><p>"What?" Jungkook gawks, "Y-You're letting us— You're giving us clothes?"</p><p>"Of course, I'm not missing this chance to dress up my dongsaengs in matching suits." Seokjin looks back at the youngest as if he had asked him what his name was. "This is a perfect opportunity for me to try matching suits with certain styles and accessories. Jimin-ah has been raving on about scarves lately, so I brought a lot of them with me—"</p><p>"<em>Scarves</em>?" Taehyung and Jungkook ogle at the floating bags that came out of nowhere.</p><p>"Come now, let's not discuss this here." Seokjin claps his hands and some assistants and other wizards come by to take the floating bags before leading the way to a private lounge area. "I need to make sure your colors go well together—"</p><p>"Hyung, we're not— I mean— this is really—" Jungkook nervously fiddles with his hands. He's very rarely the center of this kind of attention and even if he is, it's usually because of Taehyung and <em>only</em> Taehyung. Now, he's suddenly being pushed into wearing one of Seokjin's apparel and he's quite aware how— daring— his clothes can be, depending on his mood. He doesn't want to stick out at the party like a sore thumb, after all.</p><p>Just being himself is bad enough as it is.</p><p>Taehyung takes his hand and offers him a smile, "Come on, baby. Let's give it a try? And what do you know? Seokjinnie-hyung isn't killing us for having to wear his clothes."</p><p>Jungkook tries a smile but he's incredibly nervous. He hopes the clothes aren't too outlandish that it'll make him seem like he's trying too hard to fit in the crowd.</p><p>"It's okay— we'll be matching, so you won't be alone." Taehyung whispers before moving close to press a chaste kiss on his cheeks. "You'll never be alone again."</p><p>Jungkook blushes and smiles at the elder, thankful for his sensitivity.</p><p>"Lovebirds, come along— I'm wasting precious seconds of further interior designing and planning by just watching you two flirt in my lobby." </p><p>And Jungkook just isn't sure whether to thank the elder or throw a muddy shoe at him now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seokjin's wardrobe is enough to fit Jungkook's entire atelier. The two younger wizards look at the expanse of expensive robes and suits, button-ups and slacks, shoes and accessories which seemed to show no end in the massive, ever growing closet.</p><p>"Hyung, just how many clothes do you need?" Taehyung squeaks, feeling his throat go dry at the amount of clothes the elder has. Taehyung, himself, does have an interest in clothes and fashion but probably not to this extent.</p><p>Seokjin huffs, "One can never have enough, Taehyung." He smirks and it's probably the Veela in him but he seems to glow at the center of all this designer apparel.</p><p>"Now, let's see—" Seokjin turns around and observes the two who have now been changed to some clean, matching white and fluffy robes provided by the hotel, the name and logo neatly embroidered on the left chest. It smelled of eucalyptus and lavender and even their hair and skin felt soft and clean— this has probably been the cleanest Jungkook has ever felt.</p><p>"I think Taehyung would look good in a long coat, hang it over his shoulders like so," Seokjin somehow materializes his wand somewhere and flicks it casually, charming a long coat that's more pale and silver to float from the rack and towards the said male. "Or you could wear it over— this suit right here." Seokjin waves his wand again and a suit with a more dull shade of purple floats towards him along with a matching button-up and black slacks.</p><p>Taehyung extends his hands automatically as the clothes neatly move towards him. </p><p>"Go ahead and try them on. Let's have a look."</p><p>"Uh, okay." Taehyung glances at Jungkook who returns his gaze with a confused stare before shrugging and heading to the nearest room to change into.</p><p>Jungkook is left alone with the elder who seems to be scrutinzing his every move. Jungkook gulps.</p><p>"Hyung?" He mumbles, turning towards the taller wizard. "Is... Is there something wrong?"</p><p>"None, none at all, Jungkook." Seokjin smiles warm and welcoming. "How do you like the hotel so far?"</p><p>The question is suddenly thrown out of nowhere and without context that Jungkook doesn't know how to respond for a moment. He clears his throat and glances around— the closet where they're in is big enough to match the lobby they had just entered. Just like the entire building itself, the room had beautifully arched walls and intricately designed furnishings on the racks. It felt more like a museum than a closet at this point.</p><p>"It's— beautiful, hyung. You really outdid yourself." Jungkook replies, genuine pride in his eyes and Seokjin chuckles.</p><p>"Thank you, it was a lot of hard work on my part." Seokjin sighs, almost nostalgic. "And that says a lot when you know what I can do," He ends with a wink and Jungkook can't help but laugh.</p><p>The elder does have quite the talent in magic, after all. It doesn't take much to make him sweat.</p><p>"How are things with you and Taehyung?" </p><p>Jungkook can't help but blush. He always does when people ask about their relationship.</p><p>"Th-Things are well," Jungkook stammers, "We've both been doing good at our jobs and we find time to meet together and spend some time with each other— Taehyung often visits my home and helps out with the creatures."</p><p>"Mm," Seokjin hums.</p><p>"And it seems that Taehyung's been doing well with his classes as well, the students all love him and everyone in Hogwarts really appreciate him going back to teach." Jungkook fiddles with his fingers and ducks his head , shyly smiling at the thought. "Even Professor McGonagall was surprised when she heard Taehyung was returning to Hogwarts to teach— always thought he would go off to explore the world or even go as far as learn along with the Muggles—"</p><p>"Well, he's not like Namjoon-ah for that matter." Seokjin playfully rolls his eyes as he begins to casually lead Jungkook back out to where some lounge seats were, beckoning him to have a seat as they both continued to wait for Taehyung. "But enough about Taehyung, what about you, Jungkook-ah?"</p><p>"M-Me?" Jungkook blinks.</p><p>Seokjin offers him a warm smile and with the ambient lighting of the room, sends an almost ethereal glow to the elder's features.</p><p>
  <em>Damn his Veela blood.</em>
</p><p>"I— Th-There's not much about me—"</p><p>"Don't say that," Seokjin brings a hand up, brushing his knuckles gently to his dongsaeng's cheek, "You've always been very hard on yourself, Jungkook-ah."</p><p>"But, I haven't really— there's nothing much different about me—"</p><p>"I beg to disagree." Seokjin intrudes and Jungkook looks up to meet the elder's gaze. "I don't know what you're seeing but I'm seeing a young man in front of me who has grown beautifully from the little Hufflepuff that I met when I was still a student at Hogwarts."</p><p>Jungkook's cheeks turn pink and Seokjin almost coos.</p><p>"You were always huddled in a scarf or that audacious wool honey hoodie of yours—"</p><p>"<em>Hey</em>! That was my favorite hoodie!"</p><p>"— the color was <em>atrocious</em>, Jungkookie and don't interrupt me." Seokjin waves a finger at his face. "As I was saying, I always remembered you as this shy junior always outside the castle grounds or at Hagrid's place. I never thought you were always setting aside a part of yourself to those creatures of yours."</p><p>"Hyung..."</p><p>"I always thought you were up to no good."</p><p>"<em>Hyung</em>."</p><p>"But I was wrong—" Seokjin smiles, fond at the memory ringing in his thoughts. "You were different from most students, always found beauty in the mundane and the things people often overlooked." He turns and gives the younger male a truly genuine smile, a smile that made Jungkook feel all warm inside. "You taught me that, Jungkook-ah. You taught me to always see the beauty in things. So don't demean and be mean to yourself. Don't forget about yourself. I've always wanted you to learn to love yourself, okay?"</p><p>Jungkook blinks and parts his lips lightly, almost utters a word until—</p><p>Taehyung comes into the room dressed in the silk suit, the long coat fanning behind him as he walks towards the pair on the lounge chair, hair slightly permed already. "Hyung, this feels really expensive. Are you sure I can wear this?" The Astronomer questions, arms outstretched to emphasize the cut of fabric, the shine of silk and the quality of the suit. Needless to say, Taehyung looks really good in it and the flush on Jungkook's cheeks does little to hide his emotions.</p><p>"Of course, it's absolutely fine, besides somebody here seems to like what he's seeing." Seokjin grins and Jungkook splutters out a weak squeak in response.</p><p>Taehyung turns his gaze to his boyfriend and gives him a cheeky grin, "Really? Does it suit me, love?"</p><p>"<em>Kim Taehyung</em>!" Jungkook stands up in attention with a huff and ignores the elder's chuckle as he's led by Seokjin's staff to change his clothes, already seemingly ready for him to try on.</p><p>When the younger male was safely kept away by Seokjin's staff to get dressed, the elder clears his throat earning him Taehyung's attention.</p><p>Taehyung quirks an eyebrow up and hums, "What were you two talking about?"</p><p>"I knew you were going to ask. Why'd you have to wait for me to give some sort of signal?"</p><p>Taehyung gives the elder a boxy grin, "I like to keep you on your toes, hyung."</p><p>"Nasty little snake you are." Seokjin pouts and Taehyung chuckles before sitting beside the elder, careful not to ruin the fancy suit he has on.</p><p>"So?" Taehyung asks and Seokjin rolls his eyes.</p><p>"You already know what we were talking about, Kim Taehyung. I just went on ahead and reminded him to take care of himself. You know how he is—" Seokjin plays with his fingers nonchalantly, "In fact this whole thing was your idea to begin with."</p><p>Taehyung shoots the elder a quick glance before sighing quietly. "It's supposed to be a surprise, hyung."</p><p>"I know." Seokjin gives him a teasing smirk. "You make it seem like I don't care, mind you, I was about to invite the two of you if you hadn't beat me to it. Imagine the surprise I got when I finally received a letter from one of my dongsaengs and asking a favor right out of the bat—"</p><p>"Hyung—" </p><p>"Picture me, alone and drowning in work— oh, the <em>tragedy</em>! Then, one day, I receive a letter from one Kim Taehyung asking me to invite the two of you to the grand opening of my hotel just so you can spoil your little Magizoologist for one night. What was I supposed to do? Say no? What would that make me?"</p><p>"Hyung, <em>please</em>—"</p><p>"But, alas, me and my kind hearted soul would never betray my two dongsaengs' hearts and so here we are." Seokjin brings a hand up, playfully cupping Taehyung's cheek and ignoring the flat affect on the Astronomer's face. "It's a once in a lifetime opportunity, Kim Taehyung. Make it count."</p><p>"I know it is. You don't have to remind me."</p><p>Seokjin grins, "Who would've guessed though, that you two would be having your <em>anniversary</em> in my hotel? I bet you Jungkook doesn't even remember today is your anniversary— I'd catch him remembering when Hippogriffs did their mating calls than when you both started dating—"</p><p>"Gee, thanks, hyung." Taehyung rolls his eyes. </p><p>"It's true though."</p><p>Taehyung shoots him another look and only gets a shrug in return.</p><p>There's a beat of silence that passes between them when Taehyung clears his throat and heaves a nervous sigh, uncharacteristic of him. "He— do you think he'll like it— the surprise?"</p><p>Seokjin turns his attention to the younger male and sees how he nervously fiddles with his hands, bites his bottom lip and looks worriedly at the door where Jungkook would enter any minute now. The elder chuckles fondly. They are much too alike sometimes.</p><p>"Of course he will, Taehyung. If anything, as long as it's got anything to do with you, Jungkookie will happily oblige without any questions." He pauses and hums, "Besides, if you're <em>this</em> nervous just for a surprise for your <em>anniversary</em>, I wonder how things will turn out when you think of proposing to him—"</p><p>Taehyung turns beet red and throws a cushion at the elder who easily evades it. "Shut up, hyung!"</p><p>"Aww, how <em>precious</em>." Seokjin coos, "Such sweet little lovebirds. I could just squish you two together and parade you through the halls."</p><p>Taehyung was about to retort when the doors to the room open and his attention is easily taken when Jungkook steps in, dressed in a suit matching Taehyung's albeit in a more lighter shade. He didn't have a long coat on and the silk wasn't around his shoulders like a scarf, like Taehyung's, instead it was wrapped over his torso diagonally and encircling his waist— accentuating just how small and shapely it is. Taehyung had almost forgotten the kind of figure Jungkook had what with all the loose robes and many layered clothing the younger male would often be seen wearing because of his work. Now that he's dressed in the finest suit imaginable (that neither of them could ever afford, mind you), it completely hits Taehyung like a raging Hungarian Horntail just how beautifully sculpted his boyfriend's body is—</p><p>— granted he should know that better than anyone, of course.</p><p>Jungkook looks completely out of his element as he ducks his head, a cute blush high on his cheeks as he walks stiffly towards the pair by the lounge seats. Seokjin looks like he's scrutinizing every minute detail on Jungkook's clothes or anything that could be amiss but Taehyung is just too busy admiring his boyfriend from head to toe.</p><p>Jungkook's hair is parted at side and he prays he isn't imagining it but is that fairy dust lightly dashed onto the tips of his bangs? Taehyung feels his heart happily dancing in his ribcage.</p><p>"Well?" Jungkook croaks and hikes his shoulders up nervously. "D-Does it look— weird?"</p><p>"What? No— <em>No</em>, of course not— baby, you look— <em>wow</em>." Taehyung ends the sentence with a dramatic sigh and Seokjin throws in an eyeroll from the sides for good measure. But Jungkook blushes at the reaction nonetheless and gives the elder a bunny-toothed smile.</p><p>"Really? I-It's okay?" </p><p>"Of course, it is. You look beautiful, Jungkook." Taehyung easily takes his hands in his own and leans close to rub their noses together, mindful of the presence of other people in the room. He holds himself back, knowing full well how shy the younger gets with public displays of affection. "It's perfect. Everything's perfect. <em>You're</em> perfect."</p><p>Jungkook giggles like the fairies had tickled him and Taehyung's cheeks soar high as his smile grows.</p><p>"You look great too, hyung." Jungkook whispers shyly. "You always do."</p><p>"But I look <em>better</em> now, I hope?" Taehyung wiggles an eyebrow and Jungkook laughs.</p><p>"The best." He smiles. Taehyung grins.</p><p>"I hate to interrupt." Seokjin tries to hide the growing smile on his face as the pair flinch at his intrusion. "But whenever you're ready to head on to the lobby, you may do so." He stands smoothly and exits the other direction.</p><p>"Where are you going, hyung?" Jungkook asks.</p><p>"I still have a few more finishing touches to do before the opening. It's at seven o'clock tonight, gentlemen. Don't be late!" He waves a hand without a care in the world, leaving the two to their own devices.</p><p>"What do you think we should do till then?" Jungkook asks and Taehyung hums, taking hold of his hand and leading him to the opposite exit.</p><p>"Well, we could always explore? It's a huge hotel, I'm sure Seokjin-hyung wouldn't mind we poke our noses around here and there while we're here, don't you think?"</p><p>Jungkook laughs, "I guess not." He hums and there's a jump in his step as he walks together with his boyfriend. He doesn't know if it's the clothes on his back or the way Taehyung's admiring him now but it gives him a sort of confidence that he hasn't felt in a while— he feels beautiful. And he rarely ever does. "Lead the way, hyung."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Time seemed to have sped forward as the pair explored the hotel— they've gone through every possible room they could find, snickering to themselves like teenagers back in Hogwarts. Once in a while, they'd bump into Seokjin, surprised to find the elder so quickly from one room to the next— the man was an enigma that they didn't have much time to figure out.</p><p>But the time has come for the celebration to begin and the hotel lobby was beginning to fill with Seokjin's guests from far and wide. Even his family had arrived and all looking exceptionally beautiful and extravagant. The room seemed to glow upon their arrival and the pair couldn't help but ogle along with the rest of the crowd as Seokjin exchanges kisses and hugs with his parents and older brother.</p><p>After introducing and welcoming his audience, he heads on to the steps of his grand staircase, gives a beautifully elegant bow and greets everyone.</p><p>"Thank you all for coming to this very important and special day," Seokjin smiles warmly and it's hard to miss a few swoons from the sides as several women fawn over his majestic beauty. Taehyung tries hard not to snicker in response, thankfully Jungkook pinches his hand to make him stop. </p><p>"I made this hotel as a place for wizards and witches alike who want a bit of home outside of our world— a place where you can stop and be reminded of who you are in this non-magical part of the world. I wanted to build a place for everyone to feel confident and comforted," He steals a quick glance to Jungkook's direction and the younger male flinches under the man's gaze. He ducks his head shyly, squeezes his boyfriend's hand a little. "— But I also wanted to showcase the beauty of our world and I wanted to push it farther, better and greater. <em>Epiphany</em> is not just a hotel, it's an experience and I wanted everyone, of all ages, to witness it."</p><p>There's a thunderous applause around them as the elder finishes his speech. Everyone shouting ecstatic compliments and wishes. The pair at the side look to each other and smile, relieved and happy to see their eldest hyung bask in the glory of his success.</p><p>"Now that all the formalities are done and over with," Seokjin waves his wand and several numbers of champagne glasses float around, landing on a respective guest's hand. With another flourish of a wave of his wand, the glasses fill with different kinds of liquid, each complimenting the taste of the guest it had landed with.</p><p>"Now this is just too much," Taehyung chuckles as he takes a sip of his more sweeter alcoholic drink, "Chocolate-ginger martini— haven't had this in a while but it beats every other drink out there."</p><p>Jungkook giggles as he takes a sip of his Lemonade Vodka, it's been hinted with some Cranberry juice making it pink but it's exactly how he likes it— a hint of fruitiness just perfectly measured to meet his taste. How on earth does Seokjin do it? "You've got to hand it to him, though. He does know how to treat his guests."</p><p>Taehyung glances and playfully clinks the rims of their glasses, "Something tells me this hotel and his name would go down in history books for a long, <em>long</em> time."</p><p>"As it should." Jungkook grins and blushes shyly when Taehyung leans forward to press a quick kiss by his cheek. </p><p>There's a celebration happening before them as the party begins— guests mingle among each other and some begin to explore the hotel themselves. There's a few short-statured musicians that appear from the sides, carrying their instruments and they begin to play beautiful tunes and melodies. It doesn't take long for a few guests to begin picking their own partners and head on to the ballroom for a dance.</p><p>It's probably the alcohol and the atmosphere or perhaps it was the sweet words of the eldest earlier and just now— but Jungkook feels lighter, more... <em>confident</em>. He looks up and sees the fairy lights and floating orbs of glittering diamonds and crystals dancing a slow rhythmic routine above them— the ceiling gradually taking in a more darker color almost mimicking the night sky outside. He feels happy and relaxed— which doesn't happen so quickly—</p><p>Yeah— It's <em>probably</em> the alcohol.</p><p>"Jungkook?" Taehyung whispers and Jungkook startles a little at how close the voice is. Taehyung has his face by his own, a hand on his hip and a gentle smile gracing his lips. "What is it?"</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Jungkook blinks and blushes quickly.</p><p><em>Oh</em>.</p><p><em>How handsome</em>. He thinks unabashedly as he glances at his pink drink. "Nothing, hyung." He says and smiles more to himself as he feels the elder squeeze his hip gently.</p><p>"Too much to drink?"</p><p>Taehyung's voice sounds and feels like a velvet blanket, a cozy fireplace and hot cocoa with marshmallows during a winter night. Jungkook giggles at the image. He turns to his boyfriend and kisses the elder bravely, much to Taehyung's surprise.</p><p>"... A bit." He squeaks and brings his glass away, releasing it gently and watches it with fascination as it floats away to the nearest available tray it sees as the waiter passes by.</p><p>Taehyung does the same and takes hold of Jungkook's hand. "You just need an outlet—"</p><p>"Hyung?"</p><p>Taehyung takes a step ahead, turns around and bows, pressing a kiss onto the back of his hand. "Care to dance with me, my dear?"</p><p>Jungkook would never be caught dancing in front of several people like this, dressed in the most expensive suit ever to touch his body but right here, right now, with his boyfriend smiling warmly and lovingly at him as if he was the only person left in the world and with Seokjin's words echoing in his ears— he thinks that he has every right to feel what he's feeling now.</p><p>Beautiful.</p><p>He squeezes Taehyung's hand and takes a brave step forward, smiling at the little surprise in the elder's eyes.</p><p>"With you," Jungkook whispers as soon as he's close enough to the elder, their chests almost touching and their breaths almost mingling, "Always."</p><p>Taehyung's cheeks color a little and he chuckles, "Perfect." He whispers back and leads Jungkook towards the ballroom. When he turns back around, he pulls along Jungkook with him, who stumbles a little on his footing. Taehyung catches him so, a hand on his waist and his other hand extending out, still holding onto Jungkook's.</p><p>Jungkook smiles, moving his other hand to rest onto Taehyung's shoulder.</p><p>"You know," Jungkook giggles at the thought, "Just between you and me, I've never danced like this before."</p><p>Taehyung gives him with a boxy grin and Jungkook's heart stutters, "Who cares?" He says with a shrug and takes a step, bringing the younger male with him. </p><p>They twirl and glide around the floor, in tune with the music but completely out of sync with the rest of the dancers in the area but they don't care— this was<em> their</em> dance. Their own dance. A dance meant and understood only between the two of them.</p><p>It's a rush of euphoria and warmth but Jungkook can't seem to stop laughing along as they dance along in their own world. The music and melodies seem to build up, the drums in the room reverberate and the echoes thrum at Jungkook's tense bones. He grins as he moves along with the elder, cheeks high and flushed not just from the alcohol but from the brimming flood of love drowning him. The music hits a crescendo and the elder grabs hold of Jungkook's waist, raising him with a smooth turn, receiving a light giggle in return. The strings carry on, the wind instruments blow and the drums pound as hard as Jungkook's beating heart. He's ecstatic, euphoric— He's never felt this rush of confidence before. Never in his life.</p><p>Taehyung pivots in place and twirls Jungkook along with him. The younger male laughs as he turns, hands moving to hold one another's as they change places. Taehyung laughs along with him, a sound so rich and so loving it made Jungkook feel so humbled to be able to hear it. The two give one more turn and stop, hands held together, as the music closes with a hum.</p><p>They stand, eyes gazing at each other's— an energy radiating off between them like a growing star just ready to burst forth— before Jungkook glances away first, cheeks bright with a pink hue and he takes a step back, laughing.</p><p>Taehyung doesn't let him stray too far though, his hand still in his own. "And you said you've never danced like that before."</p><p>"I haven't." Jungkook replies with a brimming smile, "Never will if it's not with you."</p><p>Taehyung hums, "Cheeky." He brings Jungkook's hand back to his lips, kisses every knuckle while ignoring the memories of bruises and cuts that will always be there— because they're a part of Jungkook now— it's just who he is.</p><p>He's never<em> his</em> Jungkook without those little imperfections.</p><p>"Beautiful dance, you two." Seokjin strolls along, clapping his hands as the pair blush shyly at the compliment. Only now do they realize that they were the center of attention of the crowd around them.</p><p>"Stop it, hyung." Jungkook mumbles, ducking his head.</p><p>"We don't look at the floor here, Jungkook." Seokjin puts a finger under his chin and tilts his head up. "Always up— those eyes deserve to be seen, wouldn't you agree, Taehyung?"</p><p>"I—" Taehyung clears his throat and glances at Jungkook's starry gaze, seemingly brighter than usual. In fact, Jungkook looks a little different— a little breathless, cheeks pink from the dance, lips blushing shyly as he nibbles at them nervously. "Yeah. Yes. Of course." He gulps and uses his other hand to gently tug his tie a little loose— it's getting a little hot—</p><p>Seokjin rolls his eyes and walks behind the elder still pulling at his collar. "<em>The back's ready for you. Best of luck</em>." He whispers as he passes by, discreet and casual as if it was but a fleeting wish. He turns and glances at the younger male, gives Jungkook a small smile before walking away.</p><p>"What was that?" Jungkook asks, tilting his head as Taehyung purses his lips before turning his attention to the younger male. "Hyung?"</p><p>"Let's get some fresh air." Taehyung says, bringing Jungkook along with him to head on to the back gardens. "I heard Seokjin-hyung's gardens are unlike anything we've seen in Hogwarts."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jungkook's ecstatic when he sees the gardens at the back. He's absolutely humbled that Taehyung would lead him out here, knowing all too well how shy and self-conscious he'd be staying inside the hotel with all the other guests around, dressed to impress. There's nothing more comforting than being surrounded by nature together with his boyfriend.</p><p>"This place is amazing." Jungkook hums, hands reaching out to gingerly trace the edges of the cape ivy shrub. He looks up at the columns of willows towering above them— their leaves seeming to glide through their shoulders like gentle touches. He giggles as one strand of leaves brush cheekily at his cheek. </p><p>"Seokjin-hyung must've charmed them to be this <em>interactive</em>." Taehyung smiles as he lifts a hand up, another vine of leaves slowly creeping around his hand like a handshake. "Well, it's nice to meet you too."</p><p>Jungkook smiles, silently admiring the way the elder gently holds the plants and how he reciprocates their actions, "You know, you'd make a good Hufflepuff yourself, hyung."</p><p>Taehyung raises an eyebrow, "Oh?"</p><p>Jungkook pulls his hands back as he walks backwards, never wanting to move his eyes away from the elder. He grins shyly, "— Hufflepuffs are reknowned for their skill in Herbology and you've been so good at helping me tend to my plants back home, it made me think how you'd be good as one."</p><p>Taehyung chuckles, "Hufflepuffs are also known to be <em>very</em> hard-working and I doubt I can work just as hard as you, love."</p><p>"You know that's not true." Jungkook huffs, still walking backwards as the elder walks casually towards him. He looks up and sees the hint of the beautiful night sky through the willow trees. "You've always been a hardworker."</p><p>"Oh?" Taehyung's voice seems breathless and he watches fondly as Jungkook seems hypnotized by the nature around him. He's blooming— surrounded by where he should be—</p><p>"Dedicated, loyal, fair and patient— the qualities of the ideal Hufflepuff—" Jungkook hums, closes his eyes briefly as the faint scents of jasmine, primroses and lilacs pool around him, absorbs into him the sounds of the small pond nearby with the lotuses fully blooming as they walk past them. "The qualities of—"</p><p>Jungkook's voice fades as he stops, opens his eyes slowly and looks back at the elder, blinking.</p><p>"Jungkook?"</p><p>"Ssh," Jungkook looks back behind him and sighs, "Can you hear that, hyung?"</p><p>Taehyung closes the distance between them and focuses— a soft aria echoes through the night, like a gentle kiss by their skin or a soft embrace. The elder feels Jungkook hold his hand and he turns to see the growing smile on the younger male's face. He takes a quiet deep breath.</p><p><em>Here goes nothing.</em> Taehyung thinks.</p><p>"Sirens." Jungkook hums, thoughtful and excited, "It's a Siren's song, hyung."</p><p>"Mm," Taehyung smiles back and lets himself be pulled by the younger male further into the garden. Just beyond the pathway and rows of willow trees is a wall of bougainvillea, climbing hydrangea and trumpet vines. As they approach closer, the voices become more tuned and clearer. The wall of flowers part ways and reveal a small lake with a few polished rocks, and atop one was a pair of <a href="https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Siren">Sirens</a> singing through the night.</p><p>Jungkook gasps quietly and squeezes Taehyung's hand in his own, his eyes growing wide like a growing galaxy.</p><p>The Sirens notice them and offer them welcoming smiles, glancing knowingly at the elder. Jungkook is too distracted to notice, much to the elder's relief. He checks on Jungkook's stunned reaction as the Sirens resume their aria, extending their arms toward another direction. Jungkook turns to Taehyung's side where another path is illuminated by orbs of small candle flames for them to take.</p><p>"Hyung, look—" Jungkook doesn't finish, not when he's pulled along by Taehyung, the echoing aria of the Sirens serving as a background lullaby to them as they make their way down the path. It seems as if... Taehyung already knew where he was going. "Hyung?"</p><p>They reach the end of the path where a small <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/59/c4/f2/59c4f2134c5daf59aa59af0f1dc92797.jpg">alcove</a> is, an archway of climbing vines and blooming roses lining the shape with small crystal lights glittering the top. The pathway breaks off into little abstract-shaped steps and Taehyung gently and quietly leads Jungkook inside the natural gazebo.</p><p>The younger male looks around, surprised and speechless as his eyes take in the beautiful structure, the song playing in the background, the peace of the dark night skies above them— He gulps as he blinks back to gaze at the elder whose back is still facing him.</p><p>"H-Hyung?" He croaks out shyly, feels Taehyung release his hand. He pulls them together, not knowing what else to do with them. Then, Taehyung shifts and turns around, the elder's usual composure nowhere to be seen. He offers the younger male a nervous chuckle.</p><p>"It's—" He clears his throat, nervous and almost unrefined. "It's a surprise. For you."</p><p>A surprise—?</p><p>Jungkook blinks and when it's clear that he has no words more to say, Taehyung takes in a deep breath and pulls out a small, round velvet case from his suit. He extends his hand out and makes sure to follow Jungkook's gaze— makes sure to look into those galaxies— those eyes that have since captured him the moment they first met.</p><p>"Taehyung?"</p><p>The elder smiles, warm and fond, fingers grip at the case slightly before he lets his words flow—</p><p>"Jungkook, my darling, tonight— I wanted tonight to be special. Today is our anniversary," He grins cheekily as he sees the realization dawn on the younger male, but before he could say anything, the elder carries on, "And I know we don't really celebrate it— always said that every day was like an anniversary to us," He breaks off with a little chuckle and Jungkook returns the sentiment with a small smile but he stays quiet as he listens. Taehyung continues, "But I wanted tonight to be different. I— I can't explain it, I don't know how else to say it— but through every year I've spent with you, I've only known and grown to love you even more. Every day is like an adventure with you— like flying through the mysteries of the skies and the stars. You've only given me new things, new expressions and new emotions. My love and heart has never once gotten tired of beating for you. So tonight, I— I wanted to show you. I wanted to <em>show</em> you, Jungkook."</p><p>Taehyung's voice is trembling a little but it's only fair when he sees the way Jungkook's eyes gloss with unshed tears. He hurriedly clears his throat and adds, "I-I know there may be times when I'm not always around to help you through the tough times or there may be times when I'm not enough to comfort you, b-but this gift, I'd want it to be a reminder for you— I want you to wear it and think of me... and remember."</p><p>He slowly pries the case open and Jungkook glances down in silent awe, bringing his hands up to cover his mouth, a stray tear quickly escaping and running down his cheek.</p><p>Resting atop black satin was a <a href="https://i.etsystatic.com/14378547/r/il/87e4e8/1258580794/il_570xN.1258580794_a8su.jpg">necklace</a> with two small pendants— one was shaped like the sun and the other, in front, was the moon. It wasn't just that— both pendants seem to shine and glimmer like the northern lights, tiny celestial bodies brimming with life tied onto small white gold chains.</p><p>"T-Taehyung—" </p><p>The elder pulls the necklace out from the case quietly before keeping the case back in his suit. He brings the necklace up for Jungkook to see.</p><p>"The sun and moon— opposites, even in whatever meaning they symbolize, but there comes a time— a moment— when they meet. It's rare but that's what makes it beautiful." Taehyung smiles, "Jungkook, I want you to remember what this means—"</p><p>Jungkook reaches out and takes the pendants onto his hands, carefully cradling them.</p><p>"Just like when the moon blocks the sun, there may be times when you might feel ashamed or insignificant— but you're not, Jungkook." Taehyung continues as he cradles Jungkook's own hands with his own. "Because these three things cannot be hidden forever— the sun, the moon and the truth, and the truth is, my love, that you are worth more than what people say or think. You're beautiful, inside and out and no eclipse out there is big enough to hide that."</p><p>Jungkook offers the elder a shaky smile as more tears pour out. He gives the elder a nod before breaking down, pulling his hands, and the necklace, to his chest. "T-Taehyung— Taehyung, I— Thank you— <em>Th</em>-<em>Thank you</em>—"</p><p>He closes the distance between them and buries his head onto Taehyung's shoulder, allowing the elder to hug him.</p><p>"I love you. I love you<em> so much</em>." Jungkook cries as the faint aria in the distance softens into gentle hums, as if allowing him to speak his heart out. "I always will, Taehyung."</p><p>"I know," The elder whispers, pressing a kiss onto his temple, "I love you too— so much, Jungkook."</p><p>They stay like that, in each other's arms for a little while longer— just until the soft aria of the Sirens finish. By then, Jungkook's cries have softened into little sniffles. He hurriedly wipes the tears away with his sleeve and pulls back.</p><p>"You— You absolute<em> cheat</em>." He mumbles with very little bite as he smiles at the elder.</p><p>Taehyung tilts his head and shrugs, "It was a surprise, remember?"</p><p>Jungkook shakes his head and brings the necklace toward him. "Help me wear it."</p><p>Taehyung smiles and takes the small chains in between his fingers, waits until Jungkook has turned around before placing the necklace around him and quietly clasps the chains closed. He feels his lips tug higher as Jungkook turns around, fingers caressing the small pendants with admiration.</p><p>"It's beautiful." Jungkook whispers.</p><p>"Because you are." Taehyung replies softly.</p><p>Jungkook looks up and blushes, laughing. "You did not just say that—"</p><p>Taehyung grins, "Hey," He reaches over and pinches Jungkook's side, "I thought it was romantic—"</p><p>Jungkook laughs louder before reaching over to wrap his arms around Taehyung's torso, brushing his nose against the elder's.</p><p>"<em>Very</em> romantic of you," His eyes glimmer and shine as he adds, "<em>Professor</em>."</p><p>Taehyung's eyebrows shoot up and he rests his hands onto Jungkook's waist, grinning, "Naughty." He leans forward, nipping at Jungkook's bottom lip.</p><p>Jungkook giggles, kissing the corner of Taehyung's lip affectionately before blinking and pulling his head back, "Wait a minute— d-does this mean... D-Does Seokjin-hyung know about this?"</p><p>Taehyung had the audacity to look sheepish.</p><p>"<em>Hyung</em>!" Jungkook whines.</p><p>"It all worked out in the end though, didn't it?" Taehyung chuckles, poking at Jungkook's flushed cheeks. "He got us to visit and celebrate his opening and I got to surprise you— and you even got to see some Sirens—"</p><p>"Well, that<em> was</em> interesting—" Jungkook mumbles under his breath as he pouts, hugging the elder while resting his cheek on his shoulder. "But you didn't have to be this showy— you're starting to remind me of Seokjin-hyung!"</p><p>Taehyung laughs, "If you think this is too much, I wonder how you'll react when I propose—"</p><p>Jungkook pulls back instantly, eyes wide and cheeks bright red. "P-Propose?" He squeaks.</p><p>Taehyung blinks and looks away, feigning innocence, "Oh? Did I say something?"</p><p>"Hyung?" Jungkook croaks.</p><p>"You must've heard another aria—"</p><p>"<em>Hyung</em>?" Jungkook nudges himself closer towards the elder who begins to laugh teasingly, his eyes growing bigger by each passing second.</p><p>"Perhaps we should head back inside, love—"</p><p>"Hyung!" </p><p>Taehyung leans forward and kisses him on the cheek to abate his frustration but doesn't pull away, not until he brings his lips by Jungkook's pink-tipped ear and whispers, "<em>That's a surprise for another time now, don't you think so, darling?</em>"</p><p>Jungkook's face grows hot and red, a hand reaching up to touch the pendants around his neck for support. "H-Hyung!"</p><p>Taehyung pulls back and pretends as if he had said and done absolutely nothing to render Jungkook a blushing mess. "I hear the Turkish figs with Anise and Walnuts here are a must to try. Let's go celebrate our anniversary, shall we, Jungkookie?"</p><p>"<em>Taehyung</em>!" Jungkook whines but allows himself to be pulled along by his boyfriend, his heartbeat skipping a little too fast for the growing night.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh? Are you hiding something from us Kim Taehyung? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)<br/>Hope you liked it ;~;</p><p>Twitter: @aureumie</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>